For the Love of a Bat
by the-dark-knightess
Summary: This story follows Laura Dawes, younger sister of Rachel Dawes. Rated T to be safe. Very much like the movie! Spoilers! I own none of the characters except Laura. I don't own all the situations either. Epilogue up! Look for a sequel!
1. Chapter 1

Laura Dawes walked into the bank vault behind her boss, Jim Gordon. Anna Ramirez said, "He can't resist showing us his face." She held up a security picture of the man known as The Joker.

Gordon shook his head and mused, "What's he hiding under that makeup?" He walked further into the vault examining the emptiness. Laura merely observed his actions. He really didn't need her help. She turned to glance at the doorway and jumped. Batman stood just inside the door. Laura elbowed Gordon and he nodded at Ramirez. Anna left and asked the cops to follow. Gordon hands the photo of The Joker to Batman.

"Him again? Who were the others?

"Just another batch of small timers."

Batman pulled out a little device and began scanning one of the few stacks of cash. The machine beeped and he looked back at Gordon. "Some of the marked bills I gave you."

"Yeah, my detectives have been using them to make drug busts for weeks. This bank was another mob bank. That's 5 banks we've found. Got the load of their cash."

"Time to move in," Batman growled.

Laura pointed to the photo. "What about this Joker guy?"

Batman turned to her. "One man, or the entire mob? He can wait."

Gordon said, "We'll have to hit all the banks simultaneously. SWAT teams, backup, the whole nine yards."

Laura added, "When the new DA gets wind of this, he's gonna want in."

Batman looked at her, his eyes hard. "Do you trust him?"

Did she trust him? He was her older sister's new boyfriend. Didn't she pretty much have to trust him? Harvey Dent was a promising leader, she'd give him that, but trust…. "It'll be hard to keep him out," she turned to grab some of the left bank notes, "I hear he's as stubborn as you…" she turned back to the door, but he was already gone. She chuckled. "Gordon, have you figured out how he does that yet?"

"Not yet, Laura. You go on home. Nothing needs doing here. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, boss."

Laura went home to her apartment and fell into bed. She thought about calling Bruce, but it was late. He was probably out saving Gotham again. She fell asleep and dreamed of bats, love, and money.

The next morning, Laura rose earlier than usual so she could go visit Bruce before going in to work. She drove to the building and rode the elevator to the pent house where Bruce was currently residing until Wayne Manor was rebuilt. When she walked out, Alfred greeted her.

"Good morning, Miss Dawes. I assume you're here to see Master Wayne."

"You're psychic, Alfred."

"I was just taking him a spot of breakfast. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." They walked into Bruce's room together, noted the made bed and emptiness of the room, sighed, and walked back out. They took separate vehicles to the Rail Yard, property of Wayne Enterprises. Alfred unlocked a chain on one of the freight crates and stepped in. Laura followed.

The floor sank beneath them and they entered a huge room below the yards. The Bat-Bunker as they so lovingly named it. Bruce was sitting at his computer system, staring intently at something he was doing with his arm. Alfred called out, "It'll be nice when Wayne Manor is rebuilt. You can swap not sleeping in a pent house, to not sleeping in a mansion." They reached him then and saw that he was stitching up his arm. "When you stitch yourself up, you do make an awful bloody mess."

Bruce replied, "But I learn from my mistakes."

"Well, you ought to be pretty knowledgeable by now, then, sir."

Laura sat a cup of coffee in front of Bruce as he continued. "My armor- I'm carrying too much weight. I need to be faster."

"I'm sure Mr. Fox can oblige." Alfred finished stitching up the wound. "Did you get mauled by a tiger?"

"It was a dog."

Laura glanced at him. "Huh?"

"It was a _big_ dog. There were more copycats out last night, Laura. With guns."

"Perhaps you could hire one and take the weekend off."

"This isn't what I meant when I said I wanted to inspire people."

"I know, Bruce, but look at how things are improving."

Alfred added, "Look at the new DA!"

Bruce indicated his monitors. Most all of them showed Harvey Dent. "I am. Closely. We need to know if he can be trusted. Laura, I need you to do some investigating."

"Bruce, we've been over this. I'm not gonna spy on my sister and her boyfriend."

"I'm not asking you to spy… just, pry… a little. Maybe follow him…"

"Bruce!"

"I trust you're not having me followed on my day off, are you, sir?" Alfred interrupted.

"If you ever took one, I just might, Alfred." He walked to where a crisp, clean shirt awaited him. Laura winced, looking at the cuts and scars all over his back.

"Know your limits, Bruce."

"Batman has no limits."

"But you do!"

He swung the shirt on and answered, "Can't afford to know 'em."

"And what happens on the day that you find out?"

"We all know how much you like to say "I told you so"."

"On that day, Bruce, even I won't want to. Probably." She smiled faintly. He walked to her and kissed her forehead and then her lips.

"Have a good day," he murmured.

"Yeah," she sighed, "You too." He began walking away. "Hey!" He turned. "We still on for tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He blew her a kiss before getting on the lift to the surface. Laura helped Alfred clean up a bit and then left to report in for duty.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura was barraged with comments from different people when she walked in the door of M.C.U. Ramirez was saying that Rachel had left a message for her, Wuertz asked if she had fifty cents, and Gordon was saying, "I have a meeting with the DA in about 15 minutes. I'd like you to come with me."

"Send the message to my cell, Anna," she flipped fifty cents to Wuertz, "Here. Do something useful with it," she turned to Gordon, "I'd be happy to join you, boss."

Gordon chuckled. "You do deal with us rather well, don't you?"

"Try my best, sir."

"Come on. We don't want to be late." They walked out to Gordon's car and pulled away. Laura pulled out her cell phone and dialed her voicemail. The message from Rachel said this: 'Laura, I thought I'd let you know that we're making progress on the Mob. They tried to shoot Harvey today in court. Guess that means we're getting to them, right? Well, I gotta go. Love you, sis.' Laura laughed. "What's up?" Gordon asked.

"The DA is getting into the fine print of his job." Gordon looked like he wanted more information, but Laura just smiled and shook her head.

The two cops enter Dent's office with a few minutes to spare. They took a seat in the waiting room until the time of their appointment. Dent walked in, right on time. Gordon stood and shook his outstretched hand.

"Word is you've got a hell of a right cross. Shame Maroni is going to walk," Gordon began.

"Well, the good thing about the Mob is they keep giving you second chances," Dent replied. He looked over at Laura. "Hey, Laura. You doing alright?"

"Fine, Harvey, thanks."

Laura and Gordon pulled chairs up to Dent's desk as he sat down. He picked up one of the bundle of bills from the bank. "Lightly irradiated bills. Fancy stuff for a city cop. You have help?"

Gordon replied, "We liaise with various agencies…"

"Save it, Gordon. I want to meet him."

"Official policy is to arrest the vigilante known as Batman on-sight."

"What about that floodlight on top of M.C.U.?"

"If you have a problem with malfunctioning equipment, I suggest you take it up with maintenance, counselor." Laura had to hide a grin.

Dent threw the bills back down on his desk, annoyed. "I've put every single known money launderer behind bars, and the Mob still manages to get their money out. I think you and your…friend…have found the last game in town and are hitting them where it hurts. Their wallets. Bold. You gonna count me in?"

Laura shrugged. "In this town, the fewer people that know, the safer the operation is. You should know that, Harvey."

Dent scowled. "I don't like that you've got your own special unit, Gordon. Nor that it's full of cops I investigated at internal affairs."

"If I didn't work with cops that you'd investigated, I'd be working alone," Gordon answered. "I don't get political points for being an idealist. I have to do the best I can with what I have."

Dent looked at the two of them, considering the best way to continue. "You want me to back warrants for search and seizure of five banks without telling me who or what we're after?"

"I can give you the names of the banks," Gordon said, quietly.

"Well, that's certainly a start. I'll get those warrants, but I want your trust."

Gordon stood, saying, "You don't have to sell me, Dent. We all know you're Gotham's white knight."

Dent laughed. "I hear they have a different name for me over at M.C.U."

"I wouldn't know about that," Gordon muttered. Laura just grinned and grabbed her coat.

As they walked out of the building, Laura said, "I think that went rather well, don't you?" Gordon threw a sideways glance at her. She chuckled.

On the way back to the office, she pulled out her cell and dialed the number for Wayne Enterprises. A cheery receptionist picked up. "Wayne Enterprises, Emily speaking."

"Hi, Emily. This is Laura Dawes. I was wondering if Mr. Wayne has been seen in there today."

"He's in a meeting right now with Mr. Lau from L.S.I. Holdings. Can I take a message?"

"Yes, please. Could you tell him to call me when he gets a chance?"

"I will certainly do that, Ms. Dawes."

"Thank you, Emily. Have a nice day."

"You too." Laura hung up at noticed Gordon looking at her. "What?"

"It just seems odd to me that a cop would be dating someone so…well, I dunno… famous, I guess. No offence. I mean, from what I hear, he's a nice guy, I just…"

"Yeah, I get that a lot. What can I say? Attraction is attraction. Can't be denied. While we're on the subject, how's your family?"

"They're ok. Jimmy has been begging me to ask you to baby-sit again."

"He's, like, 12 now! He doesn't need a baby-sitter."

"Well, there is his sister."

"Point taken. Gaw, I'm just so popular. Everyone loves me. From famous millionaires to a cop's kid." She faked tearing up. "It's just so overwhelming."

"Knock it off. You're as much my kid as he is. Feel like I've raised you."

"Why? Just because you were the only cop to be nice to Bruce and me when his parents were killed?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "Well, yeah. But, I've watched you grow up with that boy. I watched you become a cop, and I've always thought of you as my, say, apprentice."

"Ok, now you're turning Darth Vader on me. Let's just leave the subject here: Thank you for caring so much, and if you ever do need a baby-sitter, I'm on call." Gordon smiled and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura jumped when her cell rang. She glanced at the ID and recognized Bruce's number. "Excuse me, boss. Gotta talk to my millionaire boyfriend." She picked up. "Hello?"

"You rang?" Bruce's rich yet quiet voice said.

"I did. I understand you were in a meeting with a Mr. Lau? How did that go?"

"Are you with anyone?"

Laura glanced at Gordon. "Yes, but not for long."

"I'll tell you when you are alone."

"Alright then."

"Was there any specific reason you called?"

"What? I'm not allowed to miss you?" she teased.

"Did I say that? I always love to hear from you."

"As a matter of fact, there is a reason I called. Harvey almost got himself shot today." Gordon looked up so fast Laura thought he might've broken his neck.

"Ah, interesting tidbit of news. In court?"

"Yup. I'm not sure of the details, but I thought you might like to know." She wanted to add, since you've asked me to spy on him, but she refrained. They had reached the M.C.U. building and Laura was walking to her office. She shut and locked the door. "I'm alone."

"Lau is with the Mob."

"What? Are you sure?"

"L.S.I has grown by 8% annually like clockwork. I just needed a closer look at their books. I made up the idea that I wanted a joint venture and had them come over here to discuss it, and well, you know."

"I see. What are your plans?"

"I don't have any yet. I need to go. See you tonight."

"Ok. Be careful, Bruce. Don't dig too deep in one day." He snickered before hanging up. Laura shook her head and got to her everyday work.

**Later that night **

Laura took Bruce's offered arm as he led her into a fancy restaurant. "Wow," she commented. "Very beautiful. One of yours?" He nodded. "Spoiled brat," she muttered loudly enough for him to hear. He grinned and poked her in the ribs. She was busy looking at all the art work and things when he tugged on her arm. "What?"

"It's your sister and Dent." Sure enough, there they sat. "Let's go talk to them."

"Bruce, no! They're here for the same reason we are. I can take the lack of romance, but let's not ruin it for Rachel."

"Babe, I need to know all I can about Dent." He started their way, pulling Laura along behind him. He called out, "Rachel! Fancy that."

She looked at them. "Yeah, Bruce, Laura. Fancy that." Laura cast an apologetic look at her sister. Rachel went into introductions. "Bruce, this is Harvey Dent."

Harvey reached up to shake Bruce's hand and said, "Ah, the famous Bruce Wayne. Laura's told me everything about you."

Bruce smiled and said, "I certainly hope not. So, let's put a couple of tables together!"

"I'm not sure they'll let us…"

"Oh, they should. I own the place."

Laura shook her head. As she was sitting down, she whispered into Bruce's ear, "In the case that Batman should come up, I'm going to play clueless. Very clueless. And rather against him too, if you don't mind." He nodded in response.

Rachel suddenly said, "Isn't that the prima ballerina for the Moscow Ballet?" Everyone looked and agreed that it looked like her. "Harvey's taking me next week."

"You into ballet, Harvey?" Bruce asked. Laura elbowed him.

Harvey just laughed. "No, I just know that Rachel enjoys it."

They ordered their meals and as they were waiting, who else but Batman entered the conversation. Laura took her acting to the extreme. "Come on, how could anyone want to raise children in a city like this?"

Bruce smirked. "I was raised here. I turned out ok."

"Is Wayne Manor in the city limits?" Dent asked. Everyone glanced at him.

"The Palisades? Sure. You know, as our new DA, you might want to figure out where your jurisdiction ends."

Laura shook her head and said, "I mean the kind of city that idolizes a masked vigilante."

Dent answered, "Gotham's proud of an ordinary citizen standing up for what's right."

"No, Gotham needs heroes like you, Harvey. Elected officials, not a man who thinks he is above the law."

Bruce jumped in. "Exactly! Who appointed the Batman?"

"We did," Dent responded. "All of us who stood by and let scum over-run our city."

"This is a democracy, Harvey," Laura added.

He regarded her for a moment before going on passionately. "When their enemies were at the gate, the Romans would suspend democracy and appoint one man to protect the city. It wasn't thought of as an honor. It was a public service."

Rachel reminded him, "And the last man they appointed was named Caesar, and he never gave up his power."

Dent rolled his eyes. "I guess you die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Look, whoever the Batman is, he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life doing this. How could he? Batman is looking for someone to take up his mantle."

"Someone like you?" Laura quietly inquired while glancing every so slightly at Bruce.

"Maybe. If I'm up to it."

Laura grabbed a napkin and covered the top half of Dent's face. "But what if Harvey Dent is the caped crusader?"

When she pulled the napkin down, Harvey smiled. "If I was sneaking out every night someone would've noticed by now." He took Rachel's hand. Laura just kind of grinned and glanced away.

Bruce looked very thoughtful. He said, "Well, you've sold me, Dent. I'm gonna throw you a fundraiser."

"That's very kind of you, Bruce, but I'm not up for re-election for another three years. That stuff isn't gonna start…"

"I don't think you understand. One fundraiser with my pals…you'll never need another cent." Bruce lightly smiled.

They finished their food and said their goodbyes. As Laura and Bruce got into his car she asked, "How did I do?"

"You sold me, too. Do you believe anything you said?"

"No. Except perhaps the comment of Dent taking up your mantel. You can't do this forever, Bruce."

"I don't want to, but if I'm still needed, I will. Dent though, he is what Gotham needs."

"What do you mean?"

"Gotham needs a hero with a face. I can't be that hero. Dent can." He was staring stonily out the windshield, one hand on the steering-wheel. Lisa reached over and took his free hand. He glanced at her and smiled. "Don't worry about me."

"I'm not. Not yet. You're a great man, Bruce Wayne. Batman or no, you're the hero this Gotham cop needs." He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. They drove the rest of the way to his pent house in silence.

When they arrived, Bruce asked, "Do you have time to come in?"

"Tomorrow is my day off. So, yes."

"You're not needed for the bank busts or anything?"

"Not unless Gordon calls me in."

"Well then, come with me, beautiful. I haven't had an excuse to sleep in my bed for a few nights now." Laura grinned and let him practically carry her to the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

When they reached the pent house, both of their hearts sank. The bat signal was shimmering against a cloud of pollution. Bruce sighed. "I have to take this. It's Gordon."

"I know. I gotta go too. He always expects me to be there when he calls you for some reason. You go get dressed. That'll give me the time I need to get over there before you." She ran to the elevator and then rushed to her car when she reached ground level. She figured she was probably 20 mph over the speed limit, but all the cops were off trying to bust Mob banks. She reached M.C.U. and nearly ran into Gordon going in the front door. "Boss? Why aren't you up by the light?"

"I didn't turn it on!" Laura understood, drew her weapon and rushed after Gordon to the roof. They burst out of the door and froze. There stood Dent with Batman.

Dent said, "You're a hard man to reach." When Batman looked past Dent he turned to see Gordon and Laura standing there, putting their guns away. He spoke to Gordon. "Lau's halfway to Hong Kong! If you'd asked, I could've taken his passport! I said to keep me in the loop!"

Gordon yelled back, "Yeah? Well, get this! All that was left in the vaults were marked bills. They knew we were coming! As soon as your office got involved…"

"My office?! You're sitting down there with scum like Wuertz and Ramirez… oh, yeah, Gordon. I almost had your rookie cold on a racketeering beef."

"Don't try to cloud the fact that Maroni's got people in your office, Dent!" Laura just stood, looking between the two men, flabbergasted.

Dent turned back to Batman. "We need Lau back. The Chinese won't extradite a national under any circumstances."

Batman asked, "If I get him back, can you get him to talk?"

"I'll get him to sing."

Gordon sighed and said, "We're going after the Mob's life savings. Things will get ugly."

"I knew the risks when I took this job, Lieutenant." He began to turn back, saying, "How will you get him back, anyway?" But Batman was gone. Dent looked at the cops, startled.

Laura shrugged. "He does that." Gordon gave her a wry look. "Gordon, do I still get my day off?"

He laughed. "Yes. I don't think I need you. Not yet, at least. See you later."

"Alright. Goodnight, Harvey."

He nodded. "Laura."

She turned and walked back out to her car. She jumped when she noticed Batman standing at the hood, staring at her. "Do you have to do that?"

He kept his mask of no emotion, but said, "Can he do it?"

"Dent? Yeah. He's good at his job. I don't know about getting Lau to sing, but he will definitely get him to talk." Batman nodded and whisked off. She shook her head and got in her car. On the way back to Bruce's pent house she vaguely wondered if he'd even be there.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce did eventually come home, but not until after Laura had already fallen asleep in his bed. When she woke up, her head was resting on his bare chest and he had one arm holding her against him and the other draped over his face. She smiled and snuggled closer. He squirmed and chuckled. "That tickles." She laughed before moving his arm and kissing him. He moaned and pulled her closer. They remained that way for a few minutes until Bruce broke away. "I have to get up. Things to plan."

"And, lucky you, I get to help."

"Yes," he said while pulling her out of the bed and spinning her around. "Lucky me." He planted one more kiss on her cheek before leaving to get a shower.

She watched him go, sighing. She loved that man like she loved nothing else. The only thing keeping them from marriage was Batman. She had promised him that when Gotham no longer needed Batman, she would agree to be with him forever. But could she wait?

Once the two of them were showered and dressed, they went to the Bat-Bunker with Alfred and started to plan.

"Bruce, how do you plan on getting into L.S.I.?" Laura inquired while examining a parachute.

"Mr. Fox has got that worked out. Alfred, have you found a plane?"

"I found one. In Arizona. A very nice man said he could have it up and running in a week. And he takes cash. What about a flight crew?"

"South Korean smugglers." Laura and Alfred turned to stare at him. "They run flights into Pyongyang, below radar the whole way. Have you thought of an alibi?"

Alfred smirked, proud of himself. "Oh, yes."

Laura was dying to know. "I'm sure I'm going to regret this, but what is your alibi idea?"

"Oh, Master Wayne here will just swoop down and abscond with the entire Russian ballet. He will then be taking a boat out from some distant location and sunbathing until his sea-plane comes to take him to his awaiting cargo plane. The rest is out of my hands."

Laura stared at Alfred, mouth slightly agape. "That is your alibi?"

"Rather good, isn't it?"

"It's wonderful except that it makes Bruce look more like a spoiled brat than he already is." Alfred chuckled and Bruce playfully glared at her. "As long as he stays safe, what do I care?"

Bruce walked to her and said, "Don't tell me you're worrying now."

"I didn't say that. I'm just…anxious."

"AKA, worrying." He wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on top of her head. "I'll be ok," he soothed.

"I'm sure you will. You're Batman." She looked up into his toffee brown eyes. She could get lost in those swirling pools of chocolate if she didn't keep herself in check. "And Batman is always ok."

"Right you are," he answered. "And Batman remains ok, because he knows that he has an obligation to a certain beautiful, blue eyed girl." He put a finger under her chin and lifted it so he could look into the eyes of which he spoke. "And he would do anything to keep her safe. Because without her, he is nothing. A shell of a man who once had a vision. But that vision would be worthless to him without her. Everything would be worthless."

"Bruce, don't make me the cornerstone of everything you've worked so hard to build. I'm just one girl. There are others."

Bruce looked hurt. "Do you honestly believe that I want anyone else? I could NEVER want anyone else. I've got one shot to get it right, because I'm not taking a second. You are the one I want."

"Ok, alright. Just, don't…well, I dunno. Ignore me. It's the anxiousness coming out. When will you be back?"

"That's more like it. I can't promise anything so, I'll be back as soon as I can."


	6. Chapter 6

The week of waiting for Bruce to come home was rather torturous for Laura. Yes, she was worried. She didn't like to admit it, but meddling with The Joker seemed to be something to worry about. He wasn't just a simple criminal. He was a brilliant criminal. But anyway, the days passed and before she was ready, Ramirez was coming in her office saying, "You're gonna want to see this."

Laura followed Ramirez and Gordon out to the street. At the foot of the stairs to M.C.U. was Lau, tied up and labeled: Deliver to Lt. Gordon. Gordon looked at Laura and smirked. She grinned back.

**Later**

Laura stood with Gordon and Dent, looking through the one-way glass at Rachel interrogating Lau. He was asking for a deal. Rachel countered, "Give us the money and we'll talk about a deal."

"The money is the only reason I'm still alive."

"Oh, so you mean that when they find out you helped us, they're gonna kill you?"

Lau's lawyer jumped in. "Are you threatening my client?"

"Not at all. Just assuming his cooperation with the investigation. As will everyone." She turned to leave. "Enjoy your stay in County, Mr. Lau."

"Wait!" he called. She turned back. "I won't give you the money, but I will give you my clients. All of them."

"You were a glorified accountant. What could you possibly have on all of them that we could charge?"

"I'm good with calculation. I handled all their investments. One big pot."

Dent hit a buzzer which called Rachel into the observation room. "I've got it," he said to Gordon. "RICO. If their money was pooled we can charge all of them as one criminal conspiracy."

"Charge them with what?" Laura asked.

Rachel walked in as Harvey answered, "In a RICO case if we can charge any of the conspirators with a felony…"

Rachel finished, "We can charge all of them! Got it!" She went back to the interrogation room. "Mr. Lau, do you have details of this communal fund? Ledgers, notebooks…"

He grinned mischievously. "Immunity, protection, and a chartered flight back to Hong Kong."

"After you testify in open court. I'm curious. With all your clients locked up, what happens to all that money?"

"Like I said, I'm good with calculation."

Back in the observation room, Gordon sighed, "He can't go to County. I'll keep him here in the holding cells."

Dent answered sarcastically, "What is this, Gordon, your fortress?"

"You trust them at County?"

"I don't trust them here."

"Lau stays."

"It's your call, Lt. I just hope you're right."

"I am, counselor." Dent walked out and met up with Rachel. They left. Gordon looked at Laura. "I suppose we have some Mob boys to bring in."

"That we do, sir. Let's get crackin!" Gordon clapped her on the shoulder as they walked out.

Gordon led a squadron of cop cars to the restaurant where their most important arrests has been seen. They were all sitting around a TV, eating. Gordon and Laura walked in initially and noted Dent on the TV. Gordon said, "Our boy looks pretty good on the tube."

Salvatore Maroni said, "You sure you want to embarrass me in front of my friends, Lt.?"

"Oh, don't worry, Sal. They're coming too." The rest of the cops came in and began handcuffing.

After they were all apprehended, they were taken to court. Gordon and Laura stood at the back of the room to observe the proceedings while Dent and Rachel were in their positions. Judge Surrillo began reading off the charges. "849 counts of racketeering, 246 counts of fraud, 87 counts of conspiracy murder…" she paused and fiddled with something that was in her stack of papers. From where she stood, Laura couldn't see what it was. She picked back up, "How do the defendants plead?" The court room rang with the cries of guilty and not guilty from 549 lawyers. The stenographer looked around, helpless.

Laura grinned at Gordon and they walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Laura and Gordon went to the mayor's office, awaiting the arrival of Harvey Dent. Commissioner Loeb was there as well. When Dent walked in the mayor cried, "Dent, what was that circus?!"**

**Dent shrugged innocently. "I asked Gordon to make some arrests."**

**Loeb looked at the papers. "Five- hundred…"**

"**Forty-nine, sir," Gordon finished with a satisfied smile.**

**The mayor was half speechless. When he recovered he said, "549 criminals. How did you convince Surrillo to hear this farce?"**

"**She shares my enthusiasm for justice. After all, she is a judge," Dent answered.**

"**Even if you blow enough smoke to get convictions from Surrillo, you're bound to set the new record at appeals for quickest kick in the ass!"**

"**It won't matter. The head guys will make bail, sure. But the mid-level guys, they can't, and they can't afford to be off the streets long enough for trial and appeal. They'll make deals that include some jail time. Just think of what you could do with 18 months of clean streets!"**

**The mayor waved the cops out. Laura smiled encouragingly at Harvey before leaving. Gordon chuckled as soon as they were outside the door. "What, boss?"**

"**This is just too amusing. 549 guys arrested at once." They walked out to the street. The wind was blowing softly and Laura caught a whiff of lilac. She didn't know where from, but it reminded her of Wayne Manor's garden. She suddenly realized that she was missing Bruce. He was back and she hadn't even called him yet. She made to pull out her cell phone but stopped when someone screamed. She and Gordon ran to the site of the commotion. A black figure was being lowered from a flag pole. Laura's heart nearly exploded when she recognized the Batman mask. She ran forward to the body who's face was painted into a demented clown smile. A Joker card was pinned to the body and had typing on it. It said, Will The Real Batman Please Stand Up. Laura sighed with relief.**

**A few cops came and took the body for processing. Laura called to Gordon. "Hey, I need to take care of something! You need me?"**

"**No, go ahead! I'll call you if you're needed."**

"**Thanks, boss!" He nodded in response. She ran to her car and, again, sped all the way to Bruce's house. **

**She came bursting out of the elevator right as Alfred said something like, "I assumed it was your usual reason for socializing beyond myself and the scum of Gotham's underbelly: to impress Miss Dawes."**

"**Very droll, but very wrong. Actually, it's Dent." Bruce saw Laura running down the hall. "Laura? What's…?"**

"**TURN ON THE TV!" she shouted. Bruce grabbed the remote and switched on the news. **

**Mike Engel, the news anchor was framed by a headline that read, Batman Dead? He was saying, "…Police released video found on the body. Viewers be aware. It is disturbing." The screen cut to the video.**

**A man in a makeshift Batman costume was sitting on a chair. A voice off screen said, "Tell them your name."**

"**Brian Douglas," the man whimpered.**

"**Are you the real Batman?"**

"**No."**

"**So why do you dress up like him, huh?" The unseen camera man moved forward and grabbed the rubber Batman mask off the guy's face and jiggled it in front of the camera, giggling horrifically. **

**Brian said defiantly, "Because he's a symbol…that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you!"**

"**Oh, but you do, Brian. You really do. You think Batman has helped Gotham?" Brian nodded uncertainly, but looked down. "Look at me. LOOK AT ME!" The man yelled. The camera swung around and The Joker's makeup smeared face was seen. "This is how **_**crazy**_** Batman has made Gotham. You want order in Gotham? Batman has to take off his mask, and turn himself in. And everyday he doesn't people will die. I'm a man of my word." The camera went haywire as The Joker cackled and Brian screamed.**

**Laura, still breathless from running, turned to look at Bruce and Alfred. They exchanged silent glances. She walked shakily to a couch and sat down to clear her head. Then she looked up and said, "Good to see you back, Bruce." **

**He came and sat next to her. "Good to see you, too. Not exactly the circumstances I had in mind for our reunion, but I guess it works."**

"**Yeah." She recalled what Alfred was saying when she arrived. "You're doing something not to impress me but for Dent?"**

"**Oh, yeah. That fundraiser I told Dent I was giving him? Alfred and I decided to make it a party."**

"**I see. So, your mission in Hong Kong was successful."**

"**Very. I saw you on the news arresting Mob members. Lau gave them to you?"**

"**Yes. Harvey pulled a RICO."**

"**A what?"**

"**Never mind. All in all, it went very well."**

"**Good. Glad to be of service. So, will you be attending the party or should I make plans to be lonely?"**

"**I'll be here…unless Gordon calls me in. He gives me such a free rein. I'm really surprised he hasn't noticed anything between me and Batman."**

"**You do really well at keeping the clueless face going."**

"**I hope so."**


	8. Chapter 8

When the time for the party came, Laura grabbed one of her fancy dresses that she despised and forced herself into it. As she drove to Bruce's she considered the day's events. The Joker's threat rang true to her. He certainly seemed to be a man of his word. She reached the elevator at the same time as Rachel and Harvey did. "Hey, guys!" she called. They greeted her and they all boarded the elevator together.

When they reached the top floor, they stepped out and took in the surroundings. People were everywhere and the pent house was decorated extravagantly. Laura couldn't help but think, 'Bruce is such a smart ass sometimes.' She glanced at Harvey and almost laughed. "Now I've seen it all. Harvey Dent, scourge of the underworld, scared stiff by members of the trust fund brigade." He gave her a slightly withering look. Rachel saw a friend and darted off to talk. Harvey bit his lip.

Alfred came over with some champagne and asked, "A little liquid courage, Mr. Dent?"

"Thanks," Dent replied while taking a glass. "Alfred, right?"

"That's right, sir."

"Rachel talks about you all the time. You've known her her whole life?"

"Well, not yet, sir."

Harvey smiled. Then gave a quick look around the room. "Any psychotic ex-boyfriends I should be aware of?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Alfred walked away, leaving Dent standing there, confused.

Laura sniggered. He glanced at her and looked as if he was about to say something, but the 'thwack thwack thwack' of helicopter blades interrupted him. They looked out at the helipad and Laura said, "No…way." Bruce got out of the helicopter and walked into the pent house. Everyone was now staring at him.

He said, "Sorry, I'm late! Glad to see that you all started without me. Now, where is Rachel Dawes." Rachel rolled her eyes and stepped forward a bit. "Rachel here is one of my oldest friends," he paused and added as an after thought, "And I'm dating her younger sister. Wave at me Laura!" Laura lifted her hand up and waved, shyly. He grinned and waved back. "When Laura told me that her sister was dating Harvey Dent I had only one thing to say… The guy from those god awful campaign commercials?" The crowd chuckled.

Laura glanced at Harvey and whispered, "I'm sorry about this." He shook his head, signaling that it was alright.

Bruce continued, " 'I Believe In Harvey Dent.' Nice slogan, Harvey. It certainly caught Rachel's attention. But then, I started to pay attention to Harvey and all that he's been doing as our new DA, and you know what? I believe in Harvey Dent. On his watch, Gotham can feel a little safer. A little more optimistic. So, out with your checkbooks and let's make sure that he stays right where all of Gotham wants him… all except Gotham's criminals, of course. To the face of Gotham's bright future- Harvey Dent" He raised his glass as a toast.

The crowd got back to socializing and Laura told Harvey that she would see him later. He tried to grab her arm. "Don't leave me alone with these people!"

"Sorry, Harvey. Go find Rachel." She looked around for Bruce and saw him walk out to the deck of the pent house. He was alone, so she followed him. She pushed open the glass door and he turned to look at her. She walked to join him at the rail. "Harvey may not know you well enough to understand when you are making fun of him, but I do."

He shook his head. "No. I meant every word." He moved closer to her and took her hand. "You remember that day you told me about? The day that Gotham would no longer need Batman? It's coming."

"Bruce…"

"It's happening now. Harvey is that hero. He locked up half the city's criminals, and he did it without wearing a mask. Gotham _needs_ a hero with a face." She sighed.

Harvey pushed open one of the doors and said, "You sure can throw a party, Wayne. Thanks again. Um, do you mind if I borrow Laura? Rachel's friends aren't exactly my cup of tea. You could come, too, if you want," he finished, awkwardly.

Bruce shook his head. "I have some things to take care of. You two go on ahead."

Laura squeezed his hand and walked inside with Harvey. He pulled her to a more quiet area of the house. "DO NOT leave me alone again!"

"Harvey, the whole mob is after you and you're worried about these guys?"

"Compared to this, the mob doesn't scare me. But, I will say: having them gun for you really makes you see things clearly."

"I don't doubt it."

"Yeah. It makes you think about what you couldn't stand to lose. And who you want to spend the rest of your life with."

Laura looked at him a moment. Then realization dawned on her face. "You're gonna propose?!"

He smiled grimly. "I already did."

"Huh? What'd she say?"

"That she doesn't have an answer. I don't guess that means no, but…"

"Well, you gotta give a girl a break! Think about all that's been going on, and…"

"It's somebody else isn't it?"

"What? No!" She noticed Bruce coming up behind him.

"You're her sister, but I'm begging you. Just, please, tell me if…" Bruce put Harvey in a Sleeper Hold.

"What are you doing!!" Laura cried.

"They've come for him!" Bruce started stuffing Dent in a closet and barring it shut. A shotgun was fired in the main room. "Stay hidden," he said before running off.

Laura stared after him for a minute before returning to the main room. She gasped when she saw the Joker walking through the crowd, backed by a bunch of thugs. He looked around and said, "I only have one question: Where's Harvey Dent?" Nobody answered. "I'll even settle for his loved ones," he added.

A man stood up straighter and said, "We're not intimidated by thugs."

The Joker stopped and looked the man over. He smirked. "You know, you remind me of my father." He pulled the man to him and put the blade of a knife into his mouth. "And I _hated_ my father."

Laura's cop instinct popped into gear. "Ok, stop!" She called.

The Joker stopped and turned to her. "Well, hello, beautiful!" He approached her. "Oh, I know you! You're Wayne's squeeze. And you are beautiful." He was circling her. "You seem nervous. Is it the scars? You wanna know how I got 'em?" He grabbed her face with one hand and held the knife to her cheek with the other. "I had a wife once. Beautiful. Like you. She tells me I worry too much. She tells me that I need to smile more. Well, guess who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks? One day, they carve her face. We have no money for surgeries. She can't take it!" He pressed the knife harder against Laura's cheek. She could feel the blade begin to sink into her flesh. "I just wanted to see her smile again. Let her know that I didn't care about the scars. So, I put a razor in my mouth and do this-" he turns his face, making the scars clearly visible, "-to myself. And you know what?" He began to laugh. "She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves. And now, I see the funny side. Now, I'm always smiling."

His speech done, The Joker began to pull the knife away. Laura punched him in the jaw. He rubbed the spot, laughing. "A little fight in you. I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me," Batman boomed. A fight ensued. Thugs were flying at Batman and he was easily putting them down. Laura ducked and tried to run away, but a hand grabbed hold of her wrist. She yanked and tried to pull away.

"Sis, it's me!" Rachel cried. Laura stopped struggling and went with her sister until somebody grabbed Rachel.

"No!" Laura screamed. Everything stopped when the Joker put a knife to Rachel's neck and blew out a window with his shotgun.

Batman froze. "Drop the knife."

"Oh, sure. You just take off your mask and show us all who you are." He had yanked Rachel to the window and was dangling her out.

"Let her go."

"Ha. Really poor choice of words" He let Rachel go and she fell out the window onto a sloping roof. Batman dove after her. Laura screamed and tried to run to the window. Some wise person held her back. The Joker turned back to her. "You. Why so serious? Hmm? I wouldn't worry about them."

"Shut up, bastard."

He got really close to her face. "I like you. Believe me, we will meet again." He nodded to his thugs. "Let's go, boys. We're finished here."

She watched him walk back into the elevator. He turned and waved as the doors began to close.

After the guests left, Laura sat on the couch. She put her head in her hands and sighed. When she heard a banging noise, she almost ran and got a knife, but then she realized that nobody had let Harvey out of the closet yet. She ran and pulled the bar out of the handles and opened the door. He stumbled out. "What happened!" He yelled.

"He came for you."

"Who?"

"The Joker."

He didn't answer. After a moment of silence he asked, "Where's Rachel?"

"Well…" Laura told him the whole story. "So, I really don't know where she is right now. Probably on her way back here." Dent stared at her, not wanting to believe what had happened. "I'm being completely serious, Harvey."

"Well," he sighed, "I guess I have work to do." He pulled out his cell and dialed Rachel's number. He got a hold of her and they traded a few words. Laura picked up that Rachel was at home and safe. Batman had vanished after catching her and safely landing on top of a cab. Dent hung up and turned to Laura. "You were very brave for standing up to The Joker like that. Gordon has a good reason to be proud of you. See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Lau's court day." Dent nodded before leaving. Laura laid back on the couch and touched the short yet deep cut on her cheek. She thought through The Joker's story again and again. Was that really how he had gotten the scars? Could she really bring herself to feel sorry for him? As she reviewed the scene, she decided yes. She could feel sorry for him and she did. He fascinated her. He was just so… Bruce came dashing out of the elevator. She sat up.

"Laura?!!!"

"Here, Bruce." He ran over and picked her up, holding her in a hug.

"I told you to stay hidden!"

"I did…until he started threatening people. I'm a cop. What do you want from me?" He sat her on her feet but still wouldn't let go. She buried her face in his neck. And then, to her horror, she started to cry. Her body racked with sobs. He pulled her to the couch and sat down next to her. "I c-can't believe I'm d-doing this!" she wailed. "I d-don't cry! W-why am I crying?"

Bruce held her face in his hand, wiping away tears with his thumb. "I think it's good that you're crying. You need to _ex_press your feelings, not _supp_ress them."

She chuckled wearily. "You never were a great counselor." As the tears subsided, Laura leaned into Bruce. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I almost dove after Rachel myself."

"Believe me, I know. I should give whoever held you back a fundraiser party." Laura laughed. Bruce ran a thumb over the cut on her cheek. "He gave you this." He kissed the cut. Then he began kissing her forehead, eyes, nose, and lips (in that order). She began to cry again. "I love you," he whispered between kisses.

"Oh, me too," she managed to say. "I love you, too." She kissed him back. His lips tasted like her tears. Her fingers snaked into his hair. Still kissing her, he picked her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her down and then lay down beside her. She whispered, "I have to go to work tomorrow."

"You should go to sleep, then."

"Ugh, I don't want to. Not yet."

"Sleep, love. I'll still be here tomorrow. I'll be here forever."

"Bruce?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course. I have nothing more important than you." He started humming a song. It took Laura a little while to recognize it, but when he began to sing the words she realized it was the lullaby that her mother used to sing to the both of them. She fell asleep, listening to his warm, sweet voice sing of far away places.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Laura walked into M.C.U yawning. Gordon nodded at her. "I hear you had quite a night," he said.

"I guess you could say that," she answered. Both of them turned to the door when officer Stephens walked in.

"Jim," he said, "It's over." Laura glanced at him and then back at Gordon.

"Do you all need to be alone?"

Gordon realized what she took that statement as and said quickly, "Oh, it's nothing like that! Stay." Stephens almost laughed, but he seemed too grim to do so effectively. Gordon shook his head and answered him. "As long as they don't get to Lau, we've cut off their funds."

"I meant the prosecution's over. No one is standing in front of a judge while judges and police commissioners are getting blown away."

Laura said, "Hold up a minute! What?"

Gordon turned to her. "The Joker got access to both Loeb and Surrillo. They're gone."

"Oh my god," she whispered.

"What about Dent?" Gordon asked Stephens.

"If he's anything close to smart, he'll be half way to Mexico right now." As if he wanted to prove them all wrong, Dent chose that moment to come bursting in the door.

He looked around at the two subdued men and the one ashen woman before saying, "Where do you all keep your trash?" It was Lau's court day. They led him to the cell they were keeping Lau in. Dent grabbed a bullet-proof vest and tossed it to Lau. "You're due in court. I need you alive long enough to get you on the record."

"You can't protect me. You can't even protect yourselves," Lau sneered.

"Refuse to cooperate at the stand and you won't be coming back here. How long do you calculate you'll last at County?"

Lau went to court. He testified against his clients. They were all convicted. Laura looked at it as a job well done. She and Gordon went back to the office, but there wasn't much to do. Criminals were running scared and The Joker was inactive… for the moment. When the clock rang 7 pm, they said goodbye and headed home.

Laura drove to her apartment and crashed on the couch. She aimlessly strolled through the channels on TV, not really caring why Squidward was mad at Spongebob…for the millionth time. The hour grew late and before she knew it, she was asleep on the couch.

She jolted awake when she heard her phone ringing on the coffee table. She looked at the clock. 6 am. Rubbing her eyes, she grabbed her phone. "Hello?"

"Sorry to wake you, Laura, but Harvey might be in trouble," Gordon said. "8th Street at Orchard."

"Meet you there." Laura jumped up and grabbed some new clothes. She then jumped into her car and drove to the appointed address. Gordon, Ramirez, and some others were arriving as well. They ran and busted down the door. Inside the house, two men are sitting at the kitchen table, dead. They had cards in their hands as if in the middle of a game. All were Jokers. Their faces were painted up like The Joker's.

The three cops took in the scene, but jumped when Batman rasped from behind, "Check the licenses." The driver's license on each man was pinned to his shirt.

Gordon read, "Patrick Harvey. Richard Dent."

"Harvey Dent," Ramirez sighed.

"I need ten minutes with the scene before your men contaminate it," Batman declared.

"US contaminate it? You're the reason these guys are dead in the first place!" Ramirez cried.

"Detective!" Gordon scolded. She backed off. Batman took a sawing machine and went to a place where a stray bullet had hit the wall. He cut out the slab of concrete.

"That's brick," Laura said. "You gonna try to take ballistics off a shattered bullet?"

"No, fingerprints." Laura stared at him, skeptical. In her head she thought, 'I gotta be present for that procedure.'

Gordon pointed at the newspaper on the table. "Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast. He's named his next target." There was a picture of Mayor Garcia. He had a joker clown grin and his face was framed with HA's.

"The memorial parade," Laura said tiredly. "Loeb's memorial parade would be the perfect time to try and assassinate him."

Gordon rushed out and started making phone calls. Ramirez followed, along with the other random cops that had shown up. Laura, still dead tired, lagged behind. Batman threw caution to the wind and grabbed her hand. "Come to the Bunker," he whispered.

"If I can," she replied. "It looks like it's going to be a busy day." She felt him let go, but she kept talking to him. "What are you going to do?" No answer. She turned around. He was gone. "Damn, he's good," she said while she walked out.

Later that morning, Laura had a few free hours before the parade, so she snuck off to the Bunker. She watched Bruce load a computer controlled gattling gun with a clip of rifle bullets scribed with a grid. He put on ear protectors and hit a button. Laura scrambled to grab ear protectors, but was unsuccessful. The gun fired about 4 bullets into identical slabs of brick. When it stopped, Laura mumbled, "Not sure you made it loud enough, Bruce." He smirked at her before going up and comparing the shot shape to the slab he took from the apartment. He picked two that looked similar and did something clever with a computer that Laura couldn't follow.

He turned to her. "I've gotta run this to Fox. I won't be back for a while."

"I've need to head in. The parade will start soon."

"Be careful," he pleaded.

"What's this? You're worrying now?"

"Yes." He smiled grimly before leaving.

"See you later, Alfred."

"Goodbye, Miss Dawes. Do watch your back."

She chuckled. "Will do. Thanks."

She went to M.C.U. and drove with Gordon to the beginning of the parade route. "You ready for this?" she asked him.

"Ready as I will ever be."

"I know the feeling. How's the police cover of the surrounding buildings?"

"It's pretty tight, but frankly, there are a lot of windows."

"Yeah," she sighed while glancing around. She hoped that Bruce was somewhere close, hot on the trail of the assassin.

Mike Engel was standing on the sidewalk, giving a newscast. "With no word from the Batman-even as they mourn the loss of Commissioner Loeb, these cops have to be wondering if the Joker is going to make good on his threat to kill the Mayor today…"

The parade formed up and they started a slow march down the street. Laura looked cautiously around every five seconds, nervous. They reached the end of the route and the mayor stood up to speak. Dent, Rachel, Gordon, and Laura were all seated behind him, along with other cops. He began, "When I first took office, I asked Commissioner Loeb if he wanted to stay on and he agreed as long as I kept my politics out of his units." Laura smiled, remembering how stubborn Loeb had always been. That lead her on a train of thought. He had been the one to tell the 10 year old Bruce and Laura that the man who had shot Bruce's parents had been caught. They had come so far since then… The mayor finished, "…and as we recognize the sacrifice of this officer, we must remember that vigilance is the price of safety."

The Honor Guard that stood on the street began their maneuvers. In the middle of the second step, all of them pointed their guns at the mayor. Chaos ensued. Gordon leapt out of his seat and pulled the mayor to the ground. Harvey grabbed Rachel and yanked her away. Police fired at the gunmen as they retreated. Laura jumped up and ran to Gordon and the mayor.

Everything stopped for her in that moment. The mayor was struggling to get out from under Gordon's unmoving body. On the back of Gordon's suit was a stain of dark red. "Gordon?" Laura whispered. She fell to her knees beside him. "Gordon, get up! Come on, boss, get up!" She cried. He didn't respond. "No, no, no, no! Get up! Please! Don't leave me here!" Stephens grabbed her and tried to pull her away. "NO! Leave me alone, man! Gordon! Wake up!" She was sobbing by now. "NOOO! This can't be happening," she wailed. She broke free of Stephens' grasp and ran off into the craziness.

Laura looked for the darkest alley she could find and ran into it. She willed the Joker to find her there. She screamed, "JOKER!" Her voice echoed around the empty alleyway. "Find me," she whimpered. "Find me so I can kill you with my own hands!" She heard a sound above her and she looked. She thought she saw someone dash out of sight, but it was too dark to be sure.

She walked out of the alley and found herself face to face with Stephens. "I was looking for you!" he cried.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"We have to go tell Barbara. You were closest to him. You have to come."

"Do I? 'Cuz I don't think I'm gonna deal with it much better than she is."

"Laura, think about his kids. They love you. Their mom is going to be grieving. Be there for them."

"And I won't be grieving?!" She sighed. "I'm sorry. This is going to take me a while. I'll come. We taking your car? Because I rode over here with…Gordon." Stephens nodded, silently.

Stephens, Ramirez, and Laura all piled into Stephens' car and drove to Barbara Gordon's. They knocked on the door and waited. When Barbara opened the door, she took one look at them and said, "No."

Stephens said, "I'm sorry, Barb." He hugged her. Laura teared up and then let the flow of salt water go.

Barbara suddenly stopped crying. She yelled, "Are you out there?! Are you?!" Laura turned to see what she was yelling at. Batman crouched on a railing behind them. "You brought this on us! This craziness! You did!" He hung his head.

Stephens and Ramirez left while Laura escorted Barbara back inside. She took her to her room and said, "Do you want me to tell the kids?"

She answered, "Send my daughter in. You can talk to Jimmy."

Laura nodded, went out and did as she was told. "Samantha, your mother needs to talk to you. Jimmy, I need to talk to you." She took the boy's arm and led him to the couch.

"What's up? Where's dad?"

"Jimmy, your dad's not coming home. He was shot today at the memorial parade. He's gone."

Jimmy seemed not to comprehend what Laura was telling him until she started to cry again. "He's dead?" She nodded. When he started to cry, she held him in a hug, crying with him.

Later, after she left the Gordons, Laura went back to M.C.U for a bit. Nobody was in the offices so she went up to the roof. They were all gathered around the lit Bat Signal. She joined them in solitude. Stephens finally said, "Switch it off. He's not coming. He don't wanna talk to us."

Laura whispered, "God help whoever he does want to talk to."


	10. Chapter 10

Laura walked back downstairs with Stephens and the gang. Rachel was there, trying to sort through things. She hugged Laura and said, "I'm so sorry, sis. I know you were very fond of him."

"He was my boss, Rachel. No, he was more than that to me. He was my father."

"Laura…"

"We didn't know our dad. It's only fair that we should be able to pick him." Rachel nodded and ran off again.

Laura went to Stephens. "I'm going home. Unless you need me."

He shook his head. "Get outta here, Dawes. After all you've helped us do, you deserve a 10 year vacation."

"Thanks, Stephens." She walked out and drove to Bruce's.

When she stumbled out of the elevator, Alfred was there to catch her and hold her while she cried, yet again. She got a hold on herself when her cell rang. The ID said Harvey. She sniffed and then answered, "Hello?"

"Laura, I just talked to the Batman. He's turning himself in tomorrow at my press conference."

"WHAT?!"

"He said something about how I needed to be Gotham's hero. And I didn't have to wear a mask to enforce justice. And… I don't know. He just walked away when he was done. He's being completely serious!"

"Harvey, calm down. I'll try to find him and talk some sense into him. I need to go. I don't really want you listening to me cry over the phone."

"Oh, right. Hey, I'm sorry about Jim. He was a great cop…though a little annoying sometimes, but…"

Laura barked a laugh. "Yeah. Guess you're right. You talk to Rachel?"

"Oh, yes! The Joker has named her next. She's on her way to Wayne's house."

"Alright. This is very overwhelming."

"Don't stress. I'll keep in touch." He was gone.

Laura went into the bed room and stared out the windows. She didn't turn when she heard footsteps behind her. She had heard Rachel come in earlier, but she was off in the entertainment room as usual, so the only person who could be approaching was Bruce. "Harvey called," she said. "Said Batman is going to turn himself in." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I have no choice," he murmured into her ear.

She turned to look at him. "Do you honestly think that this is going to keep the Joker from killing people?"

"Maybe not. But I have enough blood on my hands. I've seen now what I would have to become to stop men like him. I can't." He stared deep into her eyes, willing her to understand. "You told me, that if the day came when I was done, we would tie the knot."

"Bruce, I know what I said, but Gotham still needs…"

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it! I mean it now. I want it like nothing else! But, don't give in."

"People are dying, Laura! What would you have me do?"

"Endure, Bruce. Take it. They'll hate you for it, but that is the point of Batman. He can be the outcast. He can make the choice that no one else seems to be able to face. The right choice."

"Today I found out what Batman can't do. He can't endure this." He smiled ruefully at her. "Today you get to say 'I told you so'."

"And today, I don't want to." He started to walk out. "Bruce, if you turn yourself in, they're not gonna let us be together." He turned and looked back for a moment. "And I did bloody tell you," she added. He sniggered and held out his hand. She took it and went with him.

They came out and Alfred was standing at the door. He said, "I suppose they're going to lock me up, as well. As your accomplice."

"Accomplice?" Bruce quipped. "I'm gonna tell them it was all your idea." Laura laughed.

Later that night, as Bruce and Laura lay in bed, he whispered, "I'm sorry about Gordon."

She rolled over to face him. "Me too. I miss him."

"I know. And I'm responsible."

"The heck you are! The Joker is responsible. Quit trying to take all the credit." He smiled that closed mouth smile she loved so much. She tentatively kissed him. "I'm going to miss _you_. Please, don't turn yourself in."

"Laura…"

"Please!"

"Laura…"

"I'm going to be the one having to take you into custody. I'm next in line after Gordon. His responsibilities fall to me. Don't make me do this."

He looked her over, quietly assessing her distress. "Laura, I HAVE to." She noticeably slumped, but nodded. He pulled her closer, wrapped and arm around her and said, "Enjoy the time we have. Don't fear the future. Savor the present."

"There you go. Trying to be a counselor again. You know, I love that about you though. The one thing Bruce Wayne can't do."

He laughed quietly and put his forehead against her own. "I love you. So much. You know I don't want to leave you."

"I know. I do. I understand why you are doing this. I just don't know how well I will cope with losing 2 of the most important people in my life within the same week."

"You can always come visit me."

This time she laughed out loud. "Oh, yeah! The people of Gotham will love me for that."

"I'll love you for it."

"But you already love me. I have to make a good impression on them."

"Point taken. Just know that I'll never ever stop thinking about you."

"Nor I you."

"Sleep. You have to be able to cope tomorrow."

"Yeah, no kidding." They fell asleep in each others arms; holding tight, knowing that it would be the last chance they got to do so.

What neither knew: Alfred was standing outside the door the whole time, silently crying.


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning, Bruce and Laura got dressed in silence. They each caught the other glancing at them and felt a pang of fear, pain, and guilt. When they were getting breakfast, they would both reach for the same thing, draw their hand back and wait for the other to grab it. Every time Bruce's skin touched Laura, she flinched. When it came time to leave, they both headed to their separate cars, but paused at the doors and looked at each other. "Do you…" they started at the same time. Laura pursed her lips and signaled Bruce to go ahead.

"Do you want to ride with me? I want you to have the car." Laura nodded and got into the passenger seat. Bruce got in and started the engine of the Lamborghini. He looked over at her. "Are we going to ignore each other the whole way there?"

She bit her lip, afraid that she was going to cry. "It might be easier that way." She looked at him. He looked so hurt she almost tangibly hit herself. "Then again…" She grabbed his head and yanked his lips to her own. When she couldn't stand the pain of loss in her gut anymore she pulled away. "Ok. Let's go."

When they pulled into the parking lot of the press room, they had trouble finding a spot. It seemed everyone was interested in what Harvey had to say. They got out and looked at each other over the roof of the car. Bruce smiled every so slightly at her which made her heart soar and break at the same time. Laura reached across and took his hand, squeezing it before heading inside.

She took her place next to Dent on the podium. He waved at her and she painfully smiled back. He then took his place and began to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming today. I've called this press conference for two reasons. First, to assure you all that everything that can be done about the Joker killings is being done. Second, because the Batman has offered to turn himself in."

"So where is he?!" someone cried.

"First, though, let's consider the situation. Should we really give in to this terrorist's demands? Do we really think that…"

"You would rather protect and outlaw vigilante than the lives of citizens?" someone else asked. The crowd all called out agreements.

Dent raised his hand for silence. "The Batman is an outlaw, but that's not why we are demanding that he turn himself in. We're doing it because we're scared. We've been happy to let the Batman clean up our streets until now."

"Things are worse than ever!"

"Yes," Dent answered. "They are. But the night is darkest before the dawn. And I promise you, the dawn is coming. It always does. One day the Batman will have to pay for the laws he's broken but to us. Not to this madman."

The crowd seemed to accept his words until a cop cried, "No more dead cops!" Then they quickly roused up again. Dent looked at Laura. He had lost them and they both knew it.

Dent nodded. "So be it. Take the Batman into custody." Laura looked out and met eyes with Bruce. He sighed and began to walk forward. "I am the Batman." Laura straightened, realizing it wasn't Bruce who said it. She turned back to Harvey. He was offering his wrists. She stared at him. He nodded, so she slung handcuffs on him and led him away.

She got him into a cop car and got behind the wheel. "What in God's name are you doing?!" she cried.

"Something clever," he hedged.

When they got back to M.C.U. Laura had no choice but to lock Dent in a holding cell until evening, which he said was the right time. About that time, Rachel came running down there. "Laura! What's going on?"

"Don't ask me! Go talk to Harvey." So that's exactly what they did. Laura felt really out of the loop for being the next in line for Lt.

Rachel ran into the cell. "What are you doing?"

Dent was being led out by officers. "They're transferring me to central holding. This is the Joker's chance. When he attacks, Batman will take him down."

"No!" Rachel protested. "This is way too dangerous!"

Laura said, "He's using you as bait! He doesn't even know if he can catch the Joker. He hasn't so far."

"How do you know what he's thinking," Harvey asked, nonchalantly.

"It's just… I do."

Rachel came back in. "Harvey, this isn't just about you. What about all the people who are counting on you t turn this city around? Tell the truth…" Harvey kissed her soundly then pulled out his lucky coin. They were loading him into the SWAT truck. He tossed the coin to Rachel.

"Heads, I go through with it."

"Harvey, this is your life. You can't leave that up to chance."

"I'm not," he said, but the closing door nearly cut off the end.

Rachel flipped the coin over in her hands and saw that is was double-headed. "You make your own luck," she mused after the leaving truck.

Laura stared after the truck, nausea setting in. She didn't like this plan one bit. There was something seriously wrong going on if she had not been told about this. It was obviously Dent's idea and not her office's, but she still should've been informed.

As the last truck disappeared, she suddenly realized she had nothing to do. They hadn't sent her as an escort, so she was free to worry that Harvey was going to get himself killed. She didn't even know if Batman…Batman! Was he aware of the plan? She grabbed her cell and dialed the number she had been given to get a hold of him. He answered after one ring, his voice disguised. "Laura."

"They're taking Dent to central! I can't do anything about it! Not one person will tell me anything!"

"Calm down. I'm on my way."

"Wait, you knew about this?"

"No, I just have extremely useful spy gear."

"Whatever. Watch your back! The Joker's gonna be out there and he's after you, not Dent."

"He thinks Dent is me." He hung up. Laura replaced her phone, exasperated. She jogged up to the radio room and listened to the convoy's communication.

A man squawked, "Be advised! Obstruction ahead! All units divert down to lower 5th!" Laura shook her head. This was going to fail. For the next few minutes, no one said anything, but then… "Joker has arrived! I repeat, he's here! Careful, men, he's… aaaaahhhhh!" An explosion.

"SHIT!" Laura screamed. She ran out to one of the cop cars in the lot, got in and drove off, constantly keeping a monitor on the radio. When they said they were going topside to get air-support she yelled into the radio, "What's your position?" They answered and she quickly made her heading adjustments to intercept with them. "Has the Batmobile showed up?"

"Yeah!" an officer cried.

"Well, has he done anything?!"

"He took a bazooka shot for us." Laura didn't respond, but if anyone had been with her, they would've thought her eyebrows were going to fly away they shot up so high and fast. "Looked like his car was pretty smashed though. Haven't seen him since he dropped behind after the hit."

"Alright. Thanks. I'm on my way to join you."

"I wouldn't advise it Sgt. It's getting bad out here. Woo! Air-support!" Silence. Then, "That's not good. Ok, that's NOT good!"

"Hey, what's happening? Guys?"

"Copter's down!"

"I see you, I see you!" she yelled into the radio. The SWAT truck was just up ahead. But, then it stopped. "What are you doing?!" The driver got out and started back towards a semi-truck… that was flipped upside-down. Laura drove the car towards the SWAT truck and got out. The Joker was being taken into custody, but Batman was lying on the ground. She dashed past the cop holding the Joker and knelt by Batman. "Hey, you ok?"

"Fine," he mumbled. "Like my new ride?" He gestured to a motorcycle looking thing that was on its side by the semi.

"Did that… what…?"

"It's the Bat-Pod. Sort of my escape route. The car couldn't quite handle the bazooka round."

"Well, we found its one and only weakness then."

Reporters behind her were crying for Dent to say something. One said, "Your office has been working with the Batman the whole time?"

"No," Dent said. "But I trusted him to do the right thing."

"Which was?"

"Saving my ass." They all laughed. Ramirez brushed them off and got Dent in a car.

Batman got up and rode off into the darkness when Laura wasn't looking. She just shook her head and stood up. Then she walked into the mess of cops and yelled, "Where's the driver of that SWAT truck?!" A man held up his hand. She stared at his face a long time, and the people around her grew silent. Then she ran at him and shoved him. "How could you do that to me?!!" she cried.

Gordon regained his balance and answered, "It was necessary, Laura. I'm sorry. I couldn't put my family at risk. And it was you who said that the less people who know, the safer the operation is."

She regarded him with such respect she thought she might burst. "It's great to see you, boss." Then, throwing everything to the wind, she walked up and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too, Sgt."

They rode back to M.C.U. together and barged into the Holding area where the Joker was being kept. People were staring at him, some getting close to the bars.

"Stand away! All of you! I don't want anything for his mob lawyer to use, understand? Handle him like he's made of glass," Gordon ordered.

The mayor was there and shook Gordon's hand. "Back from the dead I see."

"I couldn't chance my family's safety, sir."

Garcia nodded and then looked over at the Joker. "What do we got?"

"Nothing," Laura blandly stated. "No matches on prints, DNA, dental. Clothing is custom, no labels. Not a thing in his pockets besides knives and lint. No name, no alias. Nothing."

He shook his head. But then he turned to Gordon. "Go home, Gordon. This clown will keep until morning. Get some rest. You're gonna need it. Tomorrow you get the big job." Gordon looked at him, surprised. "Oh, you have no say in the matter, Commissioner Gordon!" The cops in hearing range started to cheer. Laura clapped and grinned ear to ear…until she glanced into the holding cage the Joker was in and saw him clapping and smirking directly at her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gordon left for home. Laura didn't even want to imagine what Barbara was going to do to him, but she smiled at the thought. The mayor came up beside her. "Ms. Dawes, I want to commend you on your performance."**

"**Sir?"**

"**You handled the absence of Gordon very well. So, obviously, I can't leave you not rewarded…Lt."**

**Laura's eyes lit up. "Thank you, sir!"**

"**I wouldn't have given it to you if you didn't deserve it. The people of Gotham should be glad they have such good people watching over them." Laura smiled at him. He said, "Well, I need to head out. I'll be seeing all of you!"**

**Cops around the room called out goodbyes to the mayor. Laura made to head to her office which led her past the Joker's cell. He muttered, "Proud of yourself?"**

**She turned to face him. "Is it your business?"**

"**Anything is my business. Besides, you just spent the last hour researching mine. Find anything?" he taunted.**

**She closed her eyes to calm down. "Listen…" she opened her eyes and almost gasped. He was standing right at the bars, staring intently at her. She suddenly noticed something she had never noticed before. His eyes. They were a deep brown and they seemed to resonate sadness.**

"**Bat got your tongue?" **

**She kept staring at him, wide-eyed. "I…I need to…to go."**

"**Well, if you really must," he said. She started to walk away. "But I was going to tell you some things you might like to know." She froze and turned around. He raised an eyebrow. **

**Stephens walked in. "Lt. Dawes, you still here?"**

**Laura recovered from her trance and called, "Over here, Stephens!!"**

**He came over and urgently said, "Harvey hasn't made it home, nor has he been seen in the last hour."**

**Laura was furious within a millisecond. Her head whipped around to look at the Joker. "Get him into an interrogation room," she fumed. "I'll get Gordon back down here." She pulled out her cell and dialed his number as a few cops escorted the Joker out. He answered after a few rings. "Gordon, we got trouble."**

**Later**

Gordon came flying into the interrogation wing of M.C.U. The Joker was in a room lit only by a small desk lamp. Gordon yelled, "Dawes, has he said anything?"

"No."

"Come on. You're going in with me." Laura didn't really want to because she was afraid that she would go into another trance and forget what she was doing, but she followed her boss in anyway. He waited for her to get past the door and then practically slammed it shut. He then walked to the table the Joker was sitting at and sat down across from him. Laura chose to stand.

The Joker drawled, "Evening, Commissioner. Lt."

Gordon sighed before saying, "Harvey Dent never made it home."

"Of course not."

"What have you done with him?"

"Me?" the Joker said, acting offended. "I was right here!" He nodded at the handcuffs on his wrists. "Who did you leave him with, hmm? Your people? Assuming, of course, they are still your people and not Maroni's." He observed Gordon's look of despair and Laura's look of fury. "Does it depress you, Commissioner, to know just how alone you really are? Does it make you feel responsible for Harvey Dent's current predicament?"

"Where is he?" Laura hissed.

"What's the time?"

"Does that matter?"

"Well, depending on the time, he may be in one spot or several," he said, slightly grinning.

Gordon clenched his teeth before standing and taking off the Joker's handcuffs. "If we're going to play games, I'm gonna need a cup of coffee." He nodded at Laura, signaling that they were leaving.

"Ah! The god cop, bad cop routine?" Joker called after them.

"Not exactly," Gordon answered before heading out the door. Laura glanced back at the Joker before going out. He winked at her. She straightened and rushed out.

"Boss," she said, "Why are we leaving?"

"I called for reinforcements." Laura looked questioningly into the room from behind the one-way window. The over-head lights came on revealing Batman standing behind the Joker. He shoved the Joker's head forward, banging it on the table. BANG!

When he recovered, Joker said, "Never start with the head. The victim gets all fuzzy and can't feel the next…" Batman brought a fist down on his hand. WHACK! Joker shook his head and said, "See?"

"You wanted me. Here I am."

"I wanted to see what you'd do. And you didn't disappoint. You let five people die. Then, you let Dent take your place. Even to a guy like me, that's cold!"

"Where's Dent?"

"Those fools with the Mob want you gone so they can get back to the way things were. But I know the truth. There is no going back. You've changed things. Forever."

"Then why do you want to kill me?"

The Joker started one of his demented laughs. Laura had come to fear and love that laugh. "I don't want to kill you! What would I do without you? Go back to ripping off Mob dealers? No, no, no. No, you…you complete me."

"You're garbage who kills for money."

"Don't try to talk like one of them! You're not! Even if you'd like to be. No, you're just a freak. Like me. They need you now, but when they don't, they'll cast you out. Like a leper!" He gave Batman a chance to respond, but when he didn't he continued. "Their morals, their code… it's like bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. I'll show you. When the chips are down, these, er, civilized people… they'll eat each other." He leaned back. "See, I'm not a monster. I'm just ahead of the curve."

Batman reached across the table and yanked the Joker over it. Stephens tried to go to the door, but Laura stopped him. "He's in control."

"Where's Dent?" Batman demanded.

Joker avoided the question again. "You have all these rules, and you think they'll save you."

Batman shoved him against a wall, still holding him off the floor. "I have one rule."

"Oh, well, then that's the rule you'll have to break to know the truth."

"Which is?"

"The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. And tonight, you're gonna break your one rule," he said, suddenly menacing.

"I'm considering it."

"There's only minutes left, so you're gonna have to play my game if you want to save one of _them_."

Everyone in the observation room, along with Batman, said, "Them?!"

"You know, for a while there, I thought you really were Dent," the Joker said. "I mean, really. The way you threw yourself after her and all." Batman threw the Joker down and grabbed a chair to wedge under the doorknob. Laura had run for the door as soon as it registered in her mind who the Joker was talking about, but she found it jammed. "Look at you go!" Joker cried.

Batman came running back and threw him against the wall. "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Killing is making a choice…"

He punched him, hard. "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"A choice between one life or the other. Your friend, the District attorney, or his blushing bride to-be!" Batman punched him harder. Joker cackled with delight. "You have nothing!" he cried. "Nothing to threaten me with. Nothing to do with all your strength." Batman yanked him up again. "Don't worry, I'm gonna tell you where they are. Both of 'em. And that's the point. You'll have to choose. He's at 250 52nd Street and she's on Avenue X at Cicero."

Batman threw Joker to the ground and dislodged the chair, busting through the door. "Which one you going after?" Gordon cried.

"Rachel!" Batman replied while running out the fire exit. Laura stared at the door for a second before turning to face the Joker. He was smiling after Batman, but then he noticed Laura looking at him. His grin faded and his eyes regained the sad look she had seen earlier. She had the sudden urge to go to him, talk to him…something! But then she remembered Harvey was in danger. She spared Joker one last look before dashing to Gordon's car.

They rushed down Gotham streets. When they met traffic, Gordon yelled, "Mount the curb!!" So Laura did just that. They flew down the streets scattering pedestrians and rats. They pulled into the abandoned parking lot at 250 52nd Street and got out. But they shouldn't have bothered. The explosion blew both of them back onto the hood of the car. Other cars were pulling up.

"No!" Laura screamed, and tried to run to the building. Gordon grabbed her and held her back. Her cell rang. "WHAT?!" she screamed into the mouthpiece.

"Laura, I need to talk to Gordon," Batman said calmly.

"Then why did you call me?!" She handed the phone to Gordon. He took it and listened for a moment, then looked up at Laura with a horrified expression on his face. He hung up and handed the phone back. "What?" She asked when he wouldn't stop staring.

"Laura, Harvey's ok."

In her frantic confusion she said, "Well, that's good! Guess Batman…" Realization hit her. "Wait, _Harvey_ is ok? Isn't that who we were…" She turned and looked at the burning warehouse. "Oh, god, no," she whispered. "No. I'm dreaming. That's it. I'm having a freaking nightmare and…and…" She burst into tears. "RACHEL!" she cried out in agony.

Gordon caught her in his arms and held her there. A guy came over and said, "Gordon, Harvey's alive, but only just. Back at M.C.U. Joker's gone."

"With Lau?" The man nodded.

Laura tore away from Gordon and said, "The Joker planned to be caught! He WANTED us to lock him up in M.C.U.!!!" She ran off in a blind fury with no particular destination in mind, but eventually found herself at Bruce's. By then, it was dawn.

She stepped out of the elevator and walked silently through the kitchen where Alfred was working. He turned to look at her for a second, but when she just kept walking, he turned back to his work. She went to the bed room and changed into sweats, then she lay down on the bed and stared out the window. About 30 minutes later, Bruce came in, dropping the cowl, gauntlets, and gloves on the floor, then he sat in a chair on the other side of the room. Alfred came in with a tray and said, "I made a little breakfast." Neither answered him. He sighed sadly. "Very well."

"Alfred!" Bruce called after him.

"Yes, Master Wayne?"

"Did I bring this on us? On her? I meant to inspire good. Not madness."

"You have inspired good, but you spat in the face of Gotham's criminals. Didn't you think there might be a few casualties? Things will always get worse before they get better."

"But _Rachel_, Alfred."

"Rachel believed in what we stand for. Gotham needs you."

"No, Gotham needs its hero, and I let that murdering psychopath blow him half to hell."

"Which is why," Laura began haltingly, "We're gonna have to make do with you."

He looked at her soot smudged face and tear-stained eyes before turning back to Alfred. "That bandit in Burma. Did you ever catch him?" Alfred nodded. "How?"

"We burned the forest down." Alfred left.

Bruce undressed the rest of the way and put on a t-shirt and pajama pants. Then he went and lay down next to Laura. "What bandit?" she asked.

He hoisted himself up onto his elbow. "Never mind." He moved a strand of hair that was plastered to her face by grime. She jumped when she felt a drop of water hit her cheek, and she looked up at Bruce. He was crying. "I'm so sorry," he sniffled. "I should've guessed trickery."

"You?! I'm the cop here! _I_ should've guess trickery. If there is one thing I've learned it's this. 'It's not that simple. With the Joker it never is'." He smiled very slightly, leaned down and kissed her cheek, then lay down on the pillow next to her.

No, nothing was simple with the Joker. And if anyone should know, it should be her. The Joker had managed, in some form or fashion, to charm her. And she felt guilty. So guilty. But every time she thought about him, the look in his eyes haunted her. The way he looked at her…it was slightly frightening…yet so intriguing. He killed her sister. But right then…She. Didn't. Care.


	13. Chapter 13

**The next day, Laura sighed when her cell rang and Gordon was on the ID. "Yeah?"**

"**Laura, I'd like you to come with me to see Harvey."**

"**Can't you do anything yourself, Gordon?" He didn't respond. She closed her eyes and breathed calmly a moment. "I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect. It's just…"**

"**Rachel's death. I know."**

**Without saying anything, she shook her head. That wasn't it. Sure it was one of the most painful things she had ever felt in her life, but that wasn't why she was snappy. It was the other person her mind was wrapped around. And he wouldn't get the hell out of it. "I'll meet you at the hospital." She flipped her phone shut.**

**Bruce stuck his head in the room. "Going somewhere?"**

"**The hospital. Gordon wants me to go with him to talk to Harvey."**

"**Hmm, you want me to go?"**

"**I'd love for you to go, but guess what. Gordon didn't ask for you." She smiled. "Nothing personal, of course." He sniggered.**

**Alfred called, "Master Wayne! I think you need to see this!" Bruce looked over his shoulder at the TV. Laura looked around him.**

"**Who is that?" she asked.**

**Bruce's jaw was working. "He's a guy from my company. Come on." They walked out, hand in hand, to the living room.**

**On the TV, Mike Engel was talking about the man to the left. "He's a credible source. An A and E lawyer from a prestigious consultancy. He says he's waited as long as he can for Batman to do the right thing, now he's taking matters into his own hands. We'll be live at 5 with the true identity of Batman."**

**Laura looked at Bruce, expecting a reaction. Nothing. "Bruce?"**

"**You're gonna be late."**

"**Bruce, don't do this. Don't block me out. Let me help you."**

"**I'm fine. We'll get through this. Now, go." She put her arms around his waist and squeezed as hard as she could.**

"**I love you."**

**He squeezed back. "I love you, too." She ran out.**

**Later-ish**

"Laura!"

"Hey, boss. Listen, about earlier…"

"No need. I understand. We don't have much time. Let's go." They went up to Dent's room and walked in. He had the left side of his face against his pillow. Laura didn't like the look on the visible half. Gordon walked up to the side of the bed. "I'm sorry about Rachel." He didn't answer. "The doctor says that you're in agonizing pain, but you won't accept medication. That you're refusing skin grafts."

"Gordon," he said, "what was that name you all had for me when I was at IA?"

"Harvey, I can't…"

"SAY IT!!!" he yelled. Laura jumped about 4 inches in the air.

Gordon flinched and muttered, "Two-face. Harvey Two-face."

Dent turned his head to look at them. The left side was nothing but burnt skin, muscle, bone, and cartilage. His molars were visible because his cheek was gone. "Why should I hide who I am?" he hissed.

Laura stared, mouth agape, in horror. He smirked at her with the good side of his face. Gordon said quietly, "I…I know you tried to warn me. I'm sorry. Wuertz picked you up- was he working for them?" No response. "Do you know who picked up Rachel?" Nothing. "Harvey, I need to know which of my men I can trust."

"Why would you listen to me now?" he demanded coldly.

"I'm sorry, Harvey."

"No, you're not. Not yet," he threatened.

Gordon pursed his lips and left. Laura remained where she was. "Harvey, don't be like this. We need to know who the traitors are."

"You didn't listen to me anymore than he did. Now Rachel's gone. I loved her. I loved her with my whole heart. You know, she said yes while we were in those rooms. She was going to marry me."

Laura got mad. "Well, guess what, Dent! I loved her too. She was my SISTER! Much closer bond than fiancé. So don't you go blaming me!" She stalked out. Gordon had gone on to his car, but there was another man standing outside the door. Salvatore Maroni.

He said, "This craziness is too much."

"Well, you should've thought about that before you let the clown out of the box," she responded.

"You want him? I can tell you where he is going to be this afternoon."

She took a double-take. "You're gonna help me?" He nodded. "There's a first for everything," she said, shrugging. He gave her the address. "Look, if you're lying, I'm gonna find you and rip your little lying tongue out, understand?" He merely smiled and walked away.

Laura ran out the doors to tell Gordon, but he was already gone. She scoffed exasperatedly, then got into her car and drove to M.C.U. Gordon was in his office. "You couldn't have waited a few minutes?" Gordon looked up at her, his expression saying, 'is there a reason you're in here?' "I ran into Maroni on the way out of the hospital. I've got the location of the Joker at 4 this afternoon." She filled him in and he called all cops on duty out.

He was saying, "I want Lau alive. The Joker…either way." Laura noticed the TV. Engel was there, taking callers for that lawyer. She wandered over to listen.

Caller one said, "I want to know how much they are paying you to say who Batman is."

"That's not why I'm doing this at all," the man answered. It appeared his name was Reese since it was running on the bottom of the screen.

The next person asked, "Harvey Dent didn't want to give in to this madman. Do you think you know better than him?"

"Well, if we could talk to Dent today, I think he might feel differently."

Engel cut in, "And we wish him a speedy recovery, because god knows, we need him now."

The next caller came on the air. "I had a dream of a world without Batman. The mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down one block at a time. And it was SOOO boring."

"Gordon!" Laura cried, recognizing the Joker's voice. He came over to watch it with her.

The Joker continued, "I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling everything, but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance. If Coleman Reese isn't dead in 60 minutes, I blow up a hospital. Of course, you could always kill yourself, Mr. Reese. That would be the noble thing to do." The line went dead.

M.C.U. became a buzzing bee hive. Gordon yelled, "Call in every officer! Tell them to head to their nearest hospital and start evac and search! Call the transit authority, school boards, prisons- get every available bus down to a hospital! The priority is Gotham General! Wheel everybody out of there right now!" He turned and started pointing. "Laura, you, you, and you, you're coming with me."

One asked him, "Where are me going, sir?"

"To get Reese!" They all piled into a SUV and drove off towards the TV studio. They parked up front, but that proved to be a mistake.

They were escorting Reese down, reporters yelling, "Commissioner, do you really think an ordinary citizen would try to kill this man?" His question was answered when someone in the crowd outside the front door pulled a pistol and shot through the glass.

Gordon, holding Reese's head down ordered, "Get our cars around back!" They made a mad dash to the back doors, and, luckily, found the SUVs already there. Gordon shoved Reese in and climbed in behind him. Laura let the other guys in first. Then she glanced to the end of the alley and noticed a steel blue Lamborghini sitting at the end. Bruce. She nodded before climbing into the truck.

Reese whimpered, "They're trying to kill me."

Laura cried out, "Do you think?" He looked at her, fear in his eyes. She smirked. "Well, maybe Batman will save you." The truck flew off down the alley to the road. Bruce was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, her phone beeped, signaling that she had a text. Gordon's did so at the exact same time. They looked at each other before checking it. It read, 'Watch out! Cops with relatives in Gotham hospitals: Ramirez, Burke, Till, Erickson, Berg.' Laura realized she knew the name of every person in the vehicle except the man across from her, and she knew every person on that list except Berg. Gordon apparently was in the same situation.

"It's Berg, isn't it?"

"Commissioner," the nervous man replied.

"You alright, son?" He nodded.

When the van stopped at a red light, Laura took the moment to glance out the windows, searching for Bruce. Nothing. She looked back at Berg, noting how the barrel of his gun was pointing rather at Reese.

Gordon said, "I'm gonna need your weapon."

"What?" He looked at his two superior officers. "Why? Because my wife is in the hospital?"

"Yeah," Gordon sighed. "That'd be why."

The light turned green. "Mr. Reese?" Berg said quietly. He then tried to quickly maneuver his gun to shoot. Laura grabbed the barrel and pointed it at the ceiling of the van. Then a something impacted the van so hard that Laura nearly ended up in Reese's lap. Everyone stared out the window. A steel blue Lamborghini was sitting smashed up against the van, and a pick-up truck was smashed into it.

Gordon quickly got out, taking Berg's weapon with him. "Laura, stay in the vehicle with Reese for a minute." She waited. She could here the conversation Gordon was having with Bruce outside. "Mr. Wayne, right?" She assumed Bruce nodded. "That was a very brave thing you did." Men were escorting her and Reese out of the SUV.

"What? Trying to catch the light?"

"You mean, you weren't trying to protect the van?"

"Why? Who's in it?" He turned and looked at the van, meeting eyes with Laura. He got a very strange look on his face. Gordon looked up at her as well.

He grinned slightly. "I forgot. I was referring to Reese, but I do suppose…"

"I really was just trying to catch the light," Bruce said. Laura left Reese in the guard of another police officer and walked over to her boss. "Do you think I should go to the hospital or something?" he asked them both.

Laura tried very hard to suppress a grin while Gordon said, "You don't watch a whole lot of news, do you, Mr. Wayne?" He shrugged innocently. "Well, you go on home. I think you'll be ok. Laura, do you need to check on him?"

"Maybe for just a minute, sir."

"Well, make it a short minute."

She nodded as he walked away, then she knelt in front of Bruce. "Thanks. That truck would've hit on my side."

"I know. I saw you through the rear window."

"How come I didn't see you?"

"I have…well, had a very short car."

"Good point." She reached up and wiped away a small trickle of blood. "I…" There was a distant explosion. She stood up, fast. "Gordon! That was Gotham General!" He nodded and started talking into his phone. She turned back to Bruce. "I have to go. Can you get a ride home?"

He nodded. "Don't worry about me. Gotham needs you, today." She smiled and ran off.

When she and Gordon reached General, they were appalled. The hospital was nothing but rubble and flaming embers. Gordon grabbed some cop and said, "You must know how many were inside! Roll calls, something!"

"Sir, we're showing 50 people missing, but that building was clear. My guess is we missed one of the busses."

"Oh, yeah? Well, what's your guess about where Harvey Dent is?!"


	14. Chapter 14

The officer stared back at Gordon, blank. "Keep looking! And keep it to yourself. If anyone asks, we got him out," Gordon told him. The man nodded and ran off. Laura heard Engel again and tracked his voice to the TV that was set up a few feet away.

He was standing, reading from a stack of papers. Behind him was a white sheet with Breaking News painted in sloppy red paint. He was saying, "What does it take to make you people want to join in? You failed to kill the lawyer. I've got to get you off the bench and into the game."

Off screen, the Joker muttered, "Game."

"Come nightfall, this city is mine, and anyone left here plays by my rules."

"Rules."

"If you don't want to be in the game, get out now. But the bridge and tunnel crowd are sure in for a surprise." The screen went black.

"Crap," Laura muttered. Cops were busy enough trying to get these hospitals clear. They really didn't need this extra threat. She grabbed her phone and called in bomb squads. "Get to every tunnel and bridge in this city. I don't want any more casualties if we can help it." Then she called the mayor. "Sir, officers are going over every inch of the tunnels and bridges, but with the threat standing, they're not an escape option."

"The land routes east?"

"Backed up for hours. Which leaves the ferries with 30,000 waiting to board. Plus, corrections are at capacity and Gordon wants to get some of the prisoners off the island."

"The men him and Dent put away? Those really aren't people I'm worried about."

"Sir, I'd like to say I agree, but I can't. Those really aren't the guys you're gonna want to be stuck with in an emergency. Whatever the Joker's planning, it's a good bet that Harvey's prisoners are involved. We need to get 'em out of here."

"Fine. Give the order, Lt."

"Yes, sir." She hung up with the mayor and called out to Gordon. "Hey! I'm callin' the prisons to tell them to get those guys on the ferry!"

"Good work, Laura!"

She dialed yet another number, talked to the head of the prison, and arranged to get those men out of there. By this time, dusk was falling. She hung up her phone and then her shoulders slumped when it rang again. "Hello?" she replied wearily.

"Laura, there's something happening on the ferries," Batman said. He said something to someone else. It sounded like Fox. "I've got the Joker's position! Prewitt Building. Assemble on the building opposite." He was gone.

"Gordon!" She relayed the info and they took off. SWAT was called and was meeting them there. They sped all the way to the Pruitt Building and quickly ascended to the roof of the opposite building.

A guy radioed in, "We found the missing bus from the hospital!"

Gordon sighed. "Then we've got a hostage situation." Everyone looked out at the building across from them. Men in clown masks with weapons were standing above people hunched on the floor. "It's a shooting gallery! Why did he pick a spot with such big windows?"

"He likes the view," Batman growled from behind. Laura and Gordon turned to glance at him for a second. He pointed out at the ferries. They were immobilized and on emergency lighting.

A SWAT guy said, "We have clear shots on 5 clowns. Snipers take them out, smash the windows. One team rappels in, the other comes in by the stairwell. 2 or 3 casualties max."

"Do it," Gordon replied immediately.

Batman countered, "It's not that simple! With the Joker it never is." Laura recognized her own words and realized that Bruce truly did listen to her sometimes.

"What's _simple_ is that every second we don't take him, those people on the ferries get closer to blowing each other up!"

"That won't happen."

"Then he'll blow both of them up!!! We have to move in _now_!!"

"There's always a catch," Laura said quietly.

"That's why we can't wait. We can't afford to play his games."

Batman shook his head and said, "I need 5 minutes alone." He started towards the edge of the roof.

"No! We have clear shots!" Gordon pulled his gun, but Batman took no notice. "Dent is in there with them. We have to save Dent. _**I **_have to save Dent!" Batman jumped off the roof. Gordon turned to the SWAT leader. "Two minutes. Then we breach." Batman soared across the gap between buildings.

Laura said, "That's not enough time."

"Are you my officer, or his?!" Gordon cried.

Her eyes flashed as she regarded her boss. "Both." She turned and started towards the stairs.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Into the lion's den," she replied before dashing out of sight. She ran out of the building and across the road. Sneaking past some SWAT guys, she gained entrance to the Pruitt Building. She slowly went up each flight of stairs. When she heard the sounds of Batman engaging people, she avoided it. She wasn't there to help him. How she got past every person in there, she didn't know, but no one stopped her. Finally, she reached the top floor, and walked stealthily towards the windows overlooking the ferries. The three dogs that were with the Joker growled.

He turned around, slightly surprised. "What…? Oh! It's you, eh? Where's your masked partner?"

"On his way."

He cocked his head. "So, what are you doing?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago." She just stared at him.

His brow furrowed and he squinted at her. "You know, I always thought you were just as crazy as me."

She clenched her teeth. "I'm not."

"Oh, really? Could've fooled me."

"Shut up!" she snarled. She moved forward until she was inches away from him. "If I'm going to keep my nerve, you need to lay off the smart ass comments." She had not yet looked at his face. But, when she did, she was glad she did. His brown eyes were not evil or demented as she had expected, and his scars were not as frightening as they had been before. Her growing suspicions were just confirmed. He was in love with her. And she (slightly) with him. Slowly, she reached out and put one hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "See?" she whispered to herself. "He's human. Not a monster. Or animal." His breathing was very calm which surprised her. She had thought he might be one of those who breathed really fast all the time.

When he spoke, his voice was different. Deeper, richer…almost beautiful. "Laura…"

She had never heard him say her name before and it made her tremble. "Don't." she rasped. "Let me deal with this on my own."

"What is there to deal with?" he asked her quietly.

"You." She looked up into his eyes. "I haven't successfully dealt with you since you first showed up in my life. You killed my sister. You blew Harvey half to hell. You've taunted me, tortured me, hated me."

He shook his head. "I _never_ hated you. Never. No, you…you hated me." He smirked. "And it was strong. I could feel it that night at Wayne's. It radiated off you like heat does off pavement in summer. But, now…" His face grew troubled. "I don't know what you're feeling. And…it's hard for me not to know things. So, tell me."

She started. "What?"

"Tell me what you feel," he pleaded. "I have to know. Please…"

The last word is what got her. "I…I don't know." She put her other hand on his chest. "You inspire chaos in more than just a town. If only you could see the craziness in my head right now." He looked intently at her as he reached up slowly and took her face in one of his gloved hands.

"Well, I do know," he said. "But, my question for you is this: Do you want to know what I know?" She paused, then nodded. He put his forehead on hers and murmured, "I…love…you."

Laura couldn't keep herself from scoffing in disbelief. "You don't seem like someone capable of making that statement." She reached up and slowly ran a finger along one of his scars. "How did you really get these?"

He sighed. "It's a long story…" there was a sound from a few floors below," …and we don't have much time. Who will you side with when this comes to whatever end?"

"Him."

He nodded. "I guessed as much. But, if I win?"

"Don't ask me that!" she cried. There were closer sounds. He was coming. Joker pulled her against him and placed his mouth over hers. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes as she savored the feel of his lips on hers because she knew that this wouldn't work. It never could. She let her fingers entwine in the hair on the back of his neck, holding him closer. Somehow, he got his glove off his free hand and then slid it a few inches up her shirt, massaging her lower back. She just melted into him. His skin was so warm. He moved his lips to the place where his knife had cut her that night at Bruce's. His arm suddenly tightened around her waist as he nearly threw her into the shadow of some construction beams. Batman showed up a few seconds later.

Joker was back to his old self. "Oh, you came! I'm so touched," he said sarcastically.

"Where's the detonator?" Batman demanded. Joker observed him for half a second before signaling the dogs to attack. They took him down and he started to fight them off. It was a frenzy of black, fur, and blood. Then Joker descended on them, whacking with a metal pole he got somewhere. Eventually the dogs were thrown off and it was just a fight between the two men. Laura was cringing in the shadows, not wanting either to be hurt. Joker kicked Batman, sending him flying back through a glass window. He landed on his back and suddenly found a steel frame on his chest, holding him down.

Joker leaned over him. "We should stop this fighting. We'll miss the fireworks."

"There won't be any fireworks," Batman gasped. Joker ignored him and just kept staring at the ferries. Nothing happened. He looked at the clock and snarled. Batman continued, "What were you trying to prove? That deep down, everyone is as ugly as you? You're alone."

Joker shook his head and began pulling out a detonator. "You can't rely on anyone these days. You gotta do everything yourself. Don't we?! No problem, though. I came prepared. It's a funny world we live in. Speaking of which, do you know how I got these scars?"

"No," Batman said. "But I know how you got these!!" The scallop blades on his gauntlet shot out and sliced a few places on Joker's face. He recoiled from the pain which gave Batman the leverage he needed. He threw the Joker over his head…and over the edge of the building.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Laura came running out of the shadows. She pulled out the only piece of technology Bruce had trusted her with. A grappling gun. Shoving Batman aside, she ran to the edge, aimed and fired. It caught around Joker's leg. She started pulling him up, but it was almost too much. Batman, confused, helped her. She secured the gun when the Joker was in sight, and left him hanging upside-down.

"You…" he drawled. "…you just couldn't let me go, could you?" She froze, glanced at the bewildered Batman, and then turned to face him. "This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You truly are incorruptible, aren't you?" She said nothing. "You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness. And I won't kill you because you're just too much fun." He laughed at the look on her face. "I think that you and I are destined to do this forever."

Batman got protective and growled, "You'll be in a padded cell forever."

"Maybe we could share one," Joker countered. "They'll be doubling up considering the rate this city's inhabitants are losing their minds."

Laura hissed, "This city just showed you that it is full of people ready to believe in good." Her face was hard, but she couldn't make her eyes the same. But then, when Joker looked at her, she was afraid. There was something he hadn't told her.

"Until their spirits break completely," he sneered. "Until they get a good look at the real Harvey Dent and all the heroic things he's done." Laura stared at him, not wanting to understand. He continued, "You didn't think that I would risk losing the battle for Gotham's soul in a fist fight with Batboy over there, did you? No, you need an ace in the hole. Mines Harvey."

"What did you do?" she asked, horrified.

"I took Gotham's white knight and brought him down to our level. It wasn't hard. See, madness, as you know, is like gravity. All it takes is a little push." He started to cackle. She stared at his evilly gleeful face, but then looked in his eyes. They remained unchanged. Sad, regretful, and deep. She took a step towards him, but Batman grabbed her wrist and started to pull her away. She walked backwards, not wanting to leave Joker yet. He kept laughing, but as she disappeared into the darkness, they turned into sounds that closely resembled sobs.


	15. Chapter 15

Batman pulled Laura out of the building and to his bike. She wrenched her arm away when he stopped. He glanced at her, surprised, but then hit a little intercom button or something. "Lucius, I need to find Harvey Dent." They waited while Fox searched for him.

"250 52nd Street," he answered. Laura looked up at Batman. He pursed his lips and pointed to his bike.

"Can I fit on that with you?" she asked.

"Yes." So, she did as she was told and got on. He got on in front of her. "Hold on," he rasped. She wrapped her arms around him not a moment too soon. He throttled up and raced off.

The wind blew through Laura's hair and she enjoyed the feeling of freedom. Sirens were going off everywhere, people were running and screaming…it was just what she needed. It reflected her inner feelings. _Chaos_.

They pulled into the junk yard surrounding the address. Batman climbed off and offered his hand to Laura. She took it, holding tight because she feared that she might faint. He took a crucial moment to pull her to his chest and hold her. She silently noted how his armor wasn't near as warm as…well, she wouldn't go there. He tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly before leading the way. They snuck into the burnt building and followed the voices of Dent and Gordon.

Dent was saying, "You wouldn't dare try to justify yourself if you knew what I'd lost! Have you ever had to talk to the person you love most, telling them it's going to be alright when you know it's not?" No response. "Well, you're gonna know what that feels like, Gordon. Then you can look me in the eye and tell me you're sorry."

"You're not going to hurt my family," Gordon replied, weakly.

"No. Just the person you love most." He pulled out a gun, cocked it and pointed it at Barbara. "So, is it your wife?"

"Harvey, put the gun down." He pointed it at Samantha. "Put down the gun." At Jimmy. "God damn it! Stop pointing that gun at my family!!!"

Harvey grabbed James and pulled him out of Barbara's arms saying, "We have a winner."

Barbara cried, "No, Jim, stop him!"

"Harvey! Harvey! I'm sorry!! For everything! Please, don't hurt my son." Everyone was distracted as the sounds of barking dogs reached their ears.

Harvey turned back to Gordon. "You brought your cops?"

"They only know there's a situation. They don't know who or what. They're just creating a perimeter."

"You think I want to escape from this?" He pointed to the burnt side of his face. "There is no escape from this!"

Batman chose that moment to show himself. Laura walked out with him. "You don't want to hurt the boy, Harvey," Batman said.

Harvey took in both of them before crying, "It's not about what I want. It's about what's fair! You thought we could be decent men in and indecent time. You were wrong. The world is cruel and the only morality in a cruel world is chance. Unbiased, unprejudiced, fair. His son has the same chance she had. 50/50."

"What happened to Rachel wasn't chance. We decided to act. We three," he said, indicating Harvey, Gordon, and himself, sneakily leaving out Laura.

"Then why was it me who was the only one who lost everything?"

Laura stepped forward. "It wasn't."

"The Joker chose me!"

"Because you were the best of us!" she yelled back. "He wanted to prove that even someone as good as you could fall."

"And he was right."

Batman came back in. "You're the one pointing the gun, Harvey, so point it at the people responsible."

"Fair enough," he responded, pulling out his coin. One side was now blackened and scarred, the other still pristine. "You first." He flipped the coin. Laura couldn't see it, but she guessed the outcome when the gunshot rang out. Batman fell. She forced herself not to dive down next to him, but she did allow herself a few tears. "My turn," Harvey said, pointing the gun to his head. He flipped the coin. He turned to Gordon, placing the gun close to Jimmy's temple.

"Harvey, you're right," Gordon said. "Rachel's death was my fault. But, please don't punish the boy. Punish me."

"I'm about to. Tell your boy it's going to be alright, Gordon. Lie. Like I lied."

Gordon looked at his son, tears running down his cheeks. "It's going to be alright, son." There was a painstaking moment of silence. Then, scaring Laura out of her wits, Batman leapt past her and grabbed both Harvey and Jimmy, pulling them over the side of the wall-less room. Barbara screamed. Laura and Gordon rushed to the edge. Batman was hanging on a beam, holding Jimmy in one hand. Harvey was motionless on the ground below. Laura reached for Jimmy's hand.

"I got him!" she said when she had a good hold on his hand. She lifted him up onto the floor and turned back just in time to see Batman's finger's slip off. "Shit!" she screamed. Then she and Gordon ran for the stairs.

When they reached the bottom Jimmy called, "Dad, is he ok?" They knelt next to Batman. Gordon hit the button on his walkie-talkie to call in the info. Laura reached to stop him and found her hand touching Batman's. She sighed in relief. Batman struggled to get up.

Gordon gave him a hand and said, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Yes, I do. The Joker won. Harvey's prosecution, everything he fought for…undone. Whatever chance you gave us of fixing our city dies with Harvey's reputation. We bet it all on him. The Joker took the best of us and tore him down. People will lose hope."

"They won't. They must never know what he did."

Laura protested, "5 dead! 2 of them cops. You can't just speak that off."

"But the Joker cannot win. Gotham needs its true hero." He turned Harvey's face so that the good side was showing. "You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain," he quoted. "I can do those things because I'm not a hero. Not like Dent." He turned to the two cops. "I killed those people. That's what I can be."

"No!" Laura cried. "You can't! You're not…"

"I'm whatever Gotham needs me to be. Call it in," he told Gordon without taking his eyes off Laura. He moved forward and put a hand on her face.

"They'll hunt you," she squeaked.

"You'll hunt me, you'll condemn me, set the dogs on me…because that's what needs to happen. Because sometimes truth isn't good enough. Sometimes people deserve more. Sometimes people deserve to have their faith rewarded." He kissed her forehead before running off into the shadows.

Jimmy came running down the stairs. "Batman. Batman!" When Batman didn't respond, Jimmy turned to his father. "Why's he running, Dad?"

Laura answered since she suddenly came to this conclusion herself. "Because we _have_ to chase him."

"He didn't do anything wrong."

She shook her head. "It's because he's the hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs right now. So, we'll hunt him. Because he can take it. Because he's not our hero. He's a silent guardian, a watchful protector, a dark knight."


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Bruce, have you seen my purse?" Laura called from the kitchen.

"You dropped it on the table by the elevator when we came in last night," he answered from the bedroom. She smiled and nodded, remembering.

"Thanks, babe!" He said a mix of your welcome and a non-understandable grunt. She chuckled quietly. She found her purse and let the memory of why it was there replay in her mind. Fun. Shaking her head to clear it of such things she walked to the bedroom doorway. "I'm headed to work."

He looked up from massaging sore muscles. The bruises were worse than ever. "Ok," he said, pained. She put her stuff down and sat behind him, Indian style. Then she let her fingers rub the tight muscles, feeling them loosen under her touch. He sighed. "God, that feels good."

"Well, maybe, if you didn't throw yourself off of buildings and such, they wouldn't be in this state at all."

"Make up your mind! Do you want me to be done or not?"

"It's not a matter of want. Sure, I want you to be done, but I need you to keep up your work." She leaned forward and laid her cheek on his shoulder blade.

"I have a question that I've been meaning to ask, but I kept forgetting."

"What?"

"Why were you already up on the top floor with the Joker? Or did you show up after I did and I just didn't notice you?"

She sighed, wanting to tell him the truth. But then, Bruce's own words from a month before played in her mind. 'Sometimes, truth isn't good enough. Sometimes people deserve more.' "Yeah, I snuck up there after you had already gotten there. I just stayed hidden… for once."

He laughed. "Amen to that. You better get to work." She kissed his shoulder and headed out. "I love you!" he called.

"Love you too!"

_Later_

Laura walked into her office and just took a moment to look around. It was neat, as usual. But it seemed emptier, and she didn't know why. She just sighed and sat down to the organized pile of paperwork that Gordon had left for her. She was excited when her phone rang. Maybe she'd get called out on a case and escape the hell of tree-product. "Lt. Laura Dawes, Major Crimes Unit."

"Hello, beautiful. Did you miss me?"

She froze, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. "You gotta be kidding me! You couldn't have escaped!" she cried.

"Even though I'm known for pretty bad jokes, this is not one of them. I'm back, and I'm crazier than ever. You never told me how you felt. I intend to find out. Get ready to play." He cackled madly before hanging up on her.

**THE END**


End file.
